Wrong Assumptions
by Thrillzone
Summary: The Teen Titans jump to conclusions when Robin tells them what happened when he was Slade's apprentice. Pokes fun at dark Slade and Robin stories. Nothing serious. Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's Notes: This is just a little fic I decided to write after coming across several dark Slade-Robin fics. You know what I mean when I say 'dark'. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy reading them. I love them, in fact. But that doesn't mean I can't poke fun at them. Enjoy.

Takes place right after _Haunted_.

Robin was in pain.

Bruises covered his body, and cuts and scratches were evident everywhere as well, especially his face. His familiar black, green and red uniform had been torn to shreds, damaged beyond repair.

He had gone straight to the shower upon leaving the hospital wing. It had been hard, scrubbing down his body, trying to rid himself of the abrasions. Even the slightest press on his injuries proved painful. Several winces later, he slipped into a clean uniform and collapsed on his bed, ready to fall asleep.

…Until the other Titans barged into his room.

"Robin…" Raven was the first to speak. "We were talking in the infirmary, and… We decided to confront you about all of this."

Blinking, Robin sat up, more alert. The Titans took this as a good sign and moved closer, Cyborg putting a metal hand on his shoulder.

"You have to tell us what exactly happened when you were Slade's apprentice." He said.

"We realize the experience may have been… traumatizing, but we wish to help you in the process of 'getting over' it," Starfire added.

A pause.

Raven nudged Beastboy.

"Oh! And… we, uhh…" The changeling looked at his arm, as if his next words were written on it.

"…Care about you. And stuff. _Ah-choo!_"

"We won't think any less of you,"

"So, will you please tell us?'

Sighing, the Teen Wonder beckoned for them to sit down, and so they did. Staring down at his lap, he began.

"Slade was… cruel." He looked at their faces, taking in their collective seriousness. They were silent, aside from Beastboy's constant sniffling.

"He, would uh… Beat me a lot. And… Touch me." Robin's expression hardened at the memory: Slade would always be in close contact with him, hitting him whenever he did something wrong, throwing him whenever he was displeased. It had hurt.

"He forced me to do things that I… Didn't want to do." He _was_ of course referring to the times the masked villain would command him to steal. He was confused when the rest of the Titans gasped at the same time. Starfire had tears in her eyes as she slowly pressed her hand to Robin's chest.

Robin blinked. He didn't know she cared _that_ much.

"Oh, Robin… Did he touch you _there_?" Confused at what she meant, Robin presumed she was referring to his chest.

"Well, yeah… Lots of times." Slade would always aim there, because it knocked him breathless. There was a pause, and the four other Titans looked grim as ever.

"How often would he do it?" Raven whispered.

"...Very often, sometimes he went on and on… He was really rough." Was it just him, or did Beastboy look greener? The others also had horrified expressions on their faces.

"That _bastard_," Cyborg swore. Starfire let out a sob and hugged him, crushing his bones.

"If he ever comes back, we'll make sure he doesn't do that ever again," The hooded girl said firmly.

"How could he even…" Beastboy trailed off, still looking disgusted.

"Robin, thank you very much for telling us," Starfire's voice was muffled, as her head was pressed against his shoulder. Letting out a high-pitched cry, the alien suddenly flew out of the room, wailing uncontrollably.

The three other Titans, looking distressed, quickly thanked him for telling them, and left the room almost as abruptly as Starfire had.

Robin wondered if the drug had affected them too, as they were acting stranger than usual.

A few months later, everything had returned to normal, until Slade suddenly appeared on the TV screen.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled in the usual fashion. Meanwhile, the others looked horrified for a second, then… there was chaos.

"Raven! Get Robin outta here!" Cyborg roared, and before the masked vigilante could react, a black energy had consumed him and he was in his room.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good," Raven told him, frowning, before she teleported out of the room.

"No! Raven!" It was too late, and Robin banged his fists on the door. Naturally, it wouldn't open. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"What makes you think you can show up here even after all you've done to Robin!" The half-metal, half-man yelled at the villain.

"You're despicable," Raven spat, looking darker than usual. In the background, the alien was yelling something in another language, and the shapeshifter was making rude gestures at him.

Slade inwardly wondered what had gotten into the fools.

"I didn't see you to talk about Robin," He said slowly.

"Do you have any idea about how it's affected him! He's probably scarred for life, thanks to you!"

"Is he?" Slade mused out loud. He didn't think making Robin his apprentice would affect him that badly.

"It's a bit too late to react, isn't it?" He added.

"Don't think we're just gonna let you walk away," Cyborg looked furious.

"Monster," Starfire whispered, looking as if she wanted to throw herself at the screen and shatter it.

"We'll make you pay," Beastboy growled.

"Well, your concern for your beloved leader is very touching, but that was a long time ago. Besides, I know that deep inside Robin enjoyed it."

He loved seeing their horrified expressions.

"Yes, Titans, Robin enjoyed being my apprentice."

"This isn't just about him being your apprentice, you asshole!"

This time Slade was geniuinely confused.

"What on earth are you talking about, then?" Their behavior was ridiculous; his patience was wearing thin.

"You _rapist-_"

"What!" Slade nearly fell out of his chair. How could they even _think_ that he would…

"Oh, so now you're trying to deny it? Well it won't work, Robin told us the whole story!"

Slade suddenly had the urge to strangle his former apprentice. Apparently he had become delusional.

"I didn't-"

"What's going on?" A new voice interrupted, and the subject of their conversation was standing in the doorway.

"Robin!" Starfire called out.

"_Slade_," His masked eyes narrowed.

"Robin, you shouldn't be here."

"We've got it covered, man, you should stay out of this room for your own safety…"

Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy proceeded to push him out of the room.

"Robin, I have always thought that deep inside you was a dark persona, but even _that_ was dirty and uncalled for," Slade said loudly.

Robin pushed the three titans off him and stared at the madman. Slade was _scolding _him… for a crime he didn't even know about.

"Lying to your teammates is one thing, but spreading such ridiculous things such as _that…_" The masked villain looked absolutely furious, and Robin still had no idea what he was getting at.

"_What_ are you talking about!" He demanded, fed up with things.

"Your teammates…" Slade spat out the word as if it were poison. "Are under the impression that I… raped you."

No one ever thought that the white cloth of Robin's mask could stretch that much.

"Raped… What! Oh, _god_…" Looking nauseous, Robin raced out of the room.

Silence.

"So… You didn't rape Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"_No!_ And I am _appalled_ that you would assume such a thing! I have _no idea_ why Robin has friends who are as _immature_ and _foolish _as you! …Disgusting…" And the screen went blank.

The Titans blinked.

"Whoops."


End file.
